Let It Rain
by ral7224
Summary: Dear God, please let it rain once again. Please let it pour. I want nothing more that for it to rain.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing in this world is easy for me. I'm not a princess from some glorious fairytale**.** Everythingis tough.

It all started when I was five. My parents got into a horrible car accident and were placed in the hospital. They died threedays later. From there I moved in with my Gran.

I'm not five anymore. I know the difference between a dreamand reality.

And right now, this is anything but a dream.

I'm standing in the freezing cold rain, miles away from home.

The best part?

I'm wearing a short black dress and four-inch high heels. The shoulders on the dress were sequined, some of which were stabbing my shoulders, and a large black bow at the waist. The shoes were killing me and my feet were freezing from all the water splashing them.

I tried to keep my head up, but today just wasn't my day. I was rushing to reach the most important meeting of my life and left both my sweaterand umbrella at home.

But, with my luck, the meeting was horrible.

Right now I only wish to crawl into my bed and not wake-up for a few days.

Finally I had enough of the horrifying pain that the shoes were causing me and ripped them off. I held them in my hands and debated if I should throw them in the middle of the street of not. I just decided to continue carrying them.

I continued walking and tried to ignore how cold the rain was.

"Hey!" a voice called.

I snapped my head around and saw a yellow taxi parked a few feet behind me. There was a boy around my age with his head sticking out the window.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked. I shook my head. "I think you do. Come on!"

I shook my head once again.

"You're going to catch pneumonia!" he yelled.  
>I smiled and took a few steps closer to the taxi. The rain was falling harder now and I found myself shivering. Then I realized something.<br>"I don't have any money!" I shouted to the mysterious boy.  
>"I'll pay," he replied. "Come on! I can see you shivering!"<br>I grinned more and ran over to the cab. The boy moved over and made room for me.  
>"Thank you," I gushed.<br>"It's not a problem. I'm Fabian Rutter. You?"  
>"Nina Martin," I replied.<br>"Nice to meet you. Where do you need to go?" he asked.  
>I told him the address of the small apartment I live in.<br>"That's miles from here. Why are you trying to walk there?" Fabian asked.  
>"I had a meeting over here."<br>"What do you do?"  
>I sighed. "I'm a writer. I was having a meeting with a publisher."<br>"How'd it go?"  
>"Not great. They denied it."<br>"What's it about?"  
>"It's called "House if Anubis." It follows the life of eight students who go to a British boarding school. They live in the Anubis house. One day, an American, Nathalia, shows up and another girl, Klariza disappears. Klariza's best friend, Jade, think Nathalia has to do with the disappearance. Eventually Nathalia meets an old lady named Sarah and an Egyptian mystery unfolds," I explained.<br>"Their loss," Fabian said.  
>I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"<br>"The publishers. It's their loss," he answered. "It sounds incredible."  
>"Thank you," I blushed.<br>"Someone will come along and publish it."  
>"That's what I used to think, but after today, I've lost a lot of hope."<br>"What number publisher was this?"  
>"Sixteen," I muttered.<br>"Well, those sixteen people are foolish," Fabian laughed. "When your book gets made into a movie, they'll realize what they're missing."  
>"I doubt it will even become a movie, but thank you."<br>"Don't doubt."  
>"I'll try."<br>"Do you know why they decided not to publish it?"  
>"The first one thoughts this one scene was too dark," I said.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Jade gets kidnapped," I sighed. "I understand what they said, but it's a pretty big part of the story."<br>Fabian nodded. "What else did they say?"  
>"That the mystery was stupid and too farfetched. One said that it was too much like Harry Potter."<br>"This doesn't sound like Harry Potter," Fabian cut in.  
>"They were searching for the Cup of Ankh."<br>"The cup grants you eternal life," Fabian finished. I nodded. "I like Egyptian mythology."  
>I laughed. "I can tell. Most people had to ask me what that was."<br>"They should not qualify as publishers if they don't know what the Cup of Ankh is," Fabian laughed.  
>"Especially when Nathalia explained it to her friend, Ana, in the next paragraph," I replied.<br>"I has just lost faith in humanity," Fabian replied. I grinned. "How did you get the idea for the book?"  
>I shrugged. "I like Egyptian mythology and I had a few dreams."<br>"What were they about?"  
>"The first one was of group of kids were standing around this gleaming cup. The second was of a girl showing up at a large house. The third was of Nathalia meeting Sarah."<br>"Dreams must really mean something to you."  
>I smiled. "They did in this case."<br>"Miss?" the taxi driver called. "We're here."  
>Fabian frowned. "It was great to meet you."<br>"Thank you," I paused. I had so much to thank him for. "For giving me hope."  
>He reached over and gave me a large hug. When he pulled away he whispered, "Not a problem."<br>I grabbed my shoes and stepped out into the rain once more.  
>"I can't wait to read your book!" Fabian called as they drove off.<br>I smiled once again and walked into the apartment complex I call home.


	2. Chapter 2

"One white chocolate mocha!" the brunette girl behind the counter shouted out. I grabbed my bag off the ground beside me and walked up to the front, trying to avoid all the other customers in my way.

"That would be mine," I said as I reached out to grab it. Only seconds before my fingers were wrapped around it, another hand hit mine. I looked up to see a tall guy about my age standing there trying to accept the coffee. "Oh. I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "Here. Go ahead and take it."

"It's quite alright," his British accent answered. He smiled at me. "Thanks." He slid the money to the woman and started to walk away.

"Fabian," I unexpectedly said. "I know you."

"The guy from the cab," he replied. "Yeah."

"You remember me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Nina Martin. The girl with the book idea."

"Yes!' I cheered. I took a step closer to him. "That would be me."

"You're kinda hard to escape anyhow. Your face is everywhere I look."

"The book?" I asked.

He nodded. "I see someone decided to publish it."

"Three days after I met you," I smiled. "I think you were my good luck charm." Fabian chuckled and shook his head. "I'm very serious! By any chance, have you read it?"

"Not yet," he answered. "I just bought my copy, however."

"Really?" I grinned.

"Would you mind signing it?" he asked, pulling out a large book out of a plastic bag he was carrying.

"Why of course not," I grabbed the book from him and stared at the cover. Although I didn't have much insight, the designers made the cover truly beautiful. It was a girl standing in front of a large Victorian style house while the sun is setting in front of her. Her long brown hair reaches to the middle of her back while she balances against her suitcase. I chuckled under my breath.

"Here you go," Fabian said, pulling out a pen.

"Thanks," I replied. I opened the front cover and flipped to the dedication page.

_For the guy in the taxi. _

_Thanks for giving me hope that one day I would have the privilege to see this book alive. Also, thanks for being an amazing good luck charm. _

Underneath the dedication, I wrote my message for Fabian.

_To that guy in the taxi, _

_Thanks for being the best. It's been a real blessing in disguise to meet you. I can't believe that one person had such a large impact on an idea in my head. _

_Lots of love and gratitude, _

_Nina Martin _

Slowly shutting the book, I handed it back to him and smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I can't wait to read it."

"I hope you enjoy it," I said with a matching smile. "Thank you for everything."

He took a step closer to me and chuckled. "It hasn't been a problem."

"One white chocolate mocha!" the brunette behind the counter called again.

"And that would be me," I awkwardly stated.

"It was great seeing you again," Fabian replied. "but I sadly have to go."

"Of course. Hopefully I'll run into you again sometime."

He laughed. "I hope so. Bye."

I took a step back and ignored the sick feeling in my stomach. He gave a wave and then turned around to leave. I stared at him for a few moments before grabbing my coffee and paying.

"Thanks," I replied to the girl. She smiled and nodded. I placed a few bills in her tip jar and took a sip of my coffee.

"Thank you," she called after me. "For the extra money. It means a lot."

"It's not a problem."

"Also, I really loved your book," she continued. "That was the guy from the taxi?" I chuckled and nodded. "I know I'm a complete stranger, but you should chase after him. You obviously care."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He cares abut you too. It was in his eyes."

I chuckled. "I think you're right. I should go. Thank you so much..."

"Joy," she answered. "Joy Mercer."

"Well, Joy Mercer, you're the best," I replied. "Thanks again!" I called as I ran past all the people and out the cafe. As soon as I took a step out, a large cloud seemed to open on command. Rain began pouring out and citizens began scrambling for cover and warmth. I glanced around and saw Fabian far down the road, ignoring the rain. I smiled and waved my arms for a cab.

"Where do you need to go?" the driver asked as I stepped in.

"Do you see that boy up the road?" I asked. The man nodded. "Can you driver up there and stop for him?"

He chuckled and began driving. After a few seconds, he pulled to the curb and I rolled down the window ad stuck my head out.

"Hey!" I yelled. Fabian turned around and spotted me. "Do you need a ride?" Fabian chuckled and shook his head. "I think you do! Come on!" he shook his head again. "You're gonna catch pneumonia!"

"I don't have any money!" he teased.

"I'll pay!" I yelled. "Come on! I can see you shivering."

He laughed. I moved back in the cab and moved over, making room for him. Fabian ran over and took a step in the car.

"I guess you're my lucky charm this time."

"Maybe I am," I smirked. "Where do you need to go?"

"It's not too far from here," he replied. He leaned to the driver and told him the address. I looked over at him and smiled. He leaned back in the seat and glanced at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You're staring at me."

"I am doing no such thing," I defended.

He leaned closer to me. "Yes, you were."

I scooted closer as well. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" he whispered.

"Whether I should do this or not?" I murmured. Leaning forward, I softly pressed my lips against his. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"Well...?"

"Well what?" I awkwardly asked.

"Was it a good idea?"

I looked away and slowly nodded. I felt his hand on my cheek as he gingerly pulled me back towards him. He cupped my face and leaned in pressing his lip harder on mine.

"I agree," he whispered after he pulled away. "It was a great idea."

* * *

><p><strong>So someone wrote a review on this story and told me that it had been a year and they kinda wanted more. I looked back over and decided it wasn't exactly done. Thus, this small chapter was written. <strong>

**Forgive me if you hate it. Also forgive me if there are any mistakes. **

**I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit. Thanks for being the best. **


End file.
